Typically, as used in a storage rack of a type arranged for gravitational flow of load-bearing pallets, a roller track comprises two walls, which are disposed in parallel relation to each other, and a plurality of freely rotatable rollers, which are journalled between the walls in such manner that the rollers extend upwardly from a space between the walls. Moreover, as used in such a storage rack, the roller track has a slight inclination (e.g. 3.degree.) relative to a horizontal plane. Such storage racks are available commercially from Unarco Material Handling (a unit of UNR Industries, Inc.) of Chicago, Ill.
Such a roller track is disclosed in Highsmith U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,642. As disclosed therein, rollers of a first group are journalled on spindles bolted to the walls, and rollers of a second group are journalled on spindles held by but not bolted to the walls. Each of the bolted spindles has a tubular configuration fitting between the walls and accommodating a separate bolt. Each of the other spindles has a different configuration including, at each end, a shoulder portion larger than an aperture in one of the walls and a pintle portion fitted into the aperture.
Although the roller track disclosed in the Highsmith patent noted above permits simplified assembly, particularly as compared to prior roller tracks in which every spindle was bolted to the walls, spindles of two different configurations are employed in the roller track disclosed therein.